HARRY POTTER DEMON KING  ORIGINS
by layania
Summary: An author has decided to adopt the story. I dont know what changes he will make and i do not want any of you who hate spoilers to read this story. This is all i remember of my notes and it is the origin of my crossover world.


**A/N : I dont actually physically have any of my notes left. They got deleted when I dropped my computer and cracked the harddrive about a year ago. But I am writing from memory. KKM is hazy to me now. So i might watch it later. Draco Blue flame is continuting the story and you can find a link to it in my profile.**

HARRY POTTER DEMON KING - ORIGINS

My theory was that the people from the KKM came to Earth with the box of the originators. The true purebloods are not pureblood in the sense of magical parents rather they are descendants of the Demons from KKM world that came to earth to hide the box. The 4 main families that came through founded Hogwarts the rest of the accompanying demons 13 of them came from the founding families but not heirs came as vassals. Their job was to keep the 4 secure. Slytherin was the one to take the responsibility and so he hid one of the boxes in the chamber of secrets. The other 3 banished Slytherin because his contact was clouding his mind and it started to slow up as contempt first for the muggles. They banished him to keep his access to the box limited. Many years down the line the 13 vassals and the founding 4 found out that there were magically inclined on Earth. So they opened Hogwarts as a school to hide its true purpose. The chamber of secrets were only able to be accessed by the specific talents only found in the Slytherin family so it was safe.

Many years down the line, tom riddle, who was abandoned by his father and lost his mother in childhood came to Hogwarts and accidentally found the chamber of secrets. Being a descendant of Slytherin, he was able to access parseltoungue and get into the chamber. There over time his exposure to the Originators box twisted his mind. This had happened to several Slytherin bastard heirs who had access the chamber before him but were found unfit by the box so they never found it or the basilisk. But their exposure was enough to turn them Dark. So people were right to fear the parselmouths. They just didn't know why Slytherin students and parselmouths kept turning so evil. So the stigma began.

Many years later, Harry potter was prophesied. Neville was never an option. Harry potter was the heir to all 13 vassal families and the founding 4. His mother was from the same family as wolfram (the eyes) which had been thought lost for generations and she cropped up as a muggleborn.

When James and Lily potter realized that they had no way of saving their son themselves, they began an ancient ritual the moment they realized that Voldemort had found them. Their sacrifice in the end completed the ritual. Only the purest of love and the purest of intentions could bind the powers of a person to another. So when lily and James potter died. They gave their magic to their son Harry. When harry finally faced Voldemort in the graveyard, seeing his parents and feeling the love for them triggered and freed the magic hidden inside Harry. It purified Voldemort and erased him from existence.

This magic is called the "phoenix magic" It is also the same magic that comes out when Harry feels riotous anger. It manifests itself in the form of phoenix. (I was debating if that would cause harry potter to have a phoenix animagus.)

James and Lily knew that Harry was destined to be the Demon King but they couldnt tell Albus Dumbledore as he wasnt a pureblood and so had no access to the truth of Origin. Bob is the current Demon King of earth but he was planning on giving the power to Sirius black before his incarceration in Azkaban. Now that Sirius is free, Bob will come into the picture. James tried to tell Harry about Bob but was cut off. The purebloods only tell the "truth" to children of demon blood when they reach their majority (17) but Harry will be told because he is now the Demon King... once they find out of course. (Sirius takes the place of Yuri's older brother in overprotectiveness)

Snape is a double black... i brought in Ken Murta to throw people off. He is not the one from the story... rather Snape is .. and he travels to the Demon World with Harry only to be bombarded by Gunter all the time. I loved the though of the future Gunter/snape interactions. Sirius black also comes to the world to protect his godson.

**A/N: Anyway this is all I remember from my notes. **


End file.
